


Breaking the fourth wall

by Pyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Bucky x Reader, Fluff, Funny, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyou/pseuds/Pyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America 3 wasn't exactly what you hoped. You need to change that right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the fourth wall

**Author's Note:**

> Um so yeah. It's the first time I've wanted to write something to tumblr post so here it is. Written for this http://pyou.tumblr.com/post/90056613527/buckybarnev-if-bucky-doesnt-get-hugged-by

You stand up from your seat in cinema only few seconds before Captain America 3 is ending. You are pissed. This was not supposed to go like this, it was not. It was so wrong and there are almost tears in your eyes and you can’t stand the emotional pain you just went through. Also, you notice your friends staring at you like you have lost your mind, which is probably true. They know you are the one who never leaves before the last scene but there you are, standing as the ending titles are about to start.

„Bucky didn’t get a hug,“ you say quietly and then louder. People turn their faces and someone hushes you, but you just don’t care. You don’t care. Your love for Bucky Barnes have been gradually growing from the minute you saw him as the Winter Soldier and you can’t believe the makers of this movie want to torture you even more.

You apologise and make your way towards the screen, people looking constantly at you and whispering among themselves. „Is she on something?“ you hear a young boy ask and you hiss quietly. Yes. You are on love. And in love. In a fictional character, nevertheless. Played by one of the sex gods, Sebastian Stan, but the feeling that probably people hug him all the time is not enough. What about Bucky? Bucky is almost but not quite the same as Sebastian.

„You know what?“ you say when you reach the screen and hold out your arms. For a moment it feels like people on the screen can actually hear you but at the same time you hear muffled noise in your head and you are pretty sure it’s just adrenaline. You do understand you are acting a bit strange. And suddenly you are falling and you don’t understand what’s going on. Everything is turning and there is no other way than to close your eyes and then everything is quiet.

And someone coughs. You open your eyes and stare in the face of Bucky Barnes. He is taller than you imagined, even though you knew he was pretty well built. Even though it feels like it’s impossible to tear your eyes away from him you look over your shoulder and you see a hazy picture of the cinema room, people staring wide eyed and clasping their chests or holding hand over their mouths. „B-bucky?“ you finally get out, turning back to the guy.

„Who the hell are you?“ he asks but seems too shocked himself to move.

„I’m...“ you start but there really isn’t a good answer. You step forward and he doesn’t move, probably because you are so much smaller than him and he still has a metal arm and everything. This doesn’t scare you, though. You take a few more small steps and finally wrap your arms around him. „I-I think you really deserved a hug,“ you finally say. He laughs and turn his head. „Hey, Cap? I think we have another and really different problem here.“

You did it. You broke the fourth wall.


End file.
